Todos formamos parte de una historia interminable
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Todos los seres vivos somos distintos, pero hay muchas cosas en las que somos iguales y solemos tropezar con la misma piedra. Pero para eso están los viejos seres para cuidar de los nuevos ¿No? Recuerda: HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS (Bastian/Krista) -Mi primer fic del libro al que me vicie hace mucho XD-


Prólogo

* * *

**BIBLIOTECA INTERNACIONAL DE LA INSTITUCIÓN NYRUA**  
**1944 - 1979**

* * *

Eso era lo que rezaba el cartel dorado por encima de la cabeza de Krista. A su frente estaba la enorme entrada de madera de la nombrada biblioteca. La imagen era un claro resumen de la vida de Krista durante sus tres años en aquella academia. Ella siempre se sintió pequeña y poco importante. Cuando pasó a formar parte de Nyrua esa sensación de pequeñez se agrando hasta llegar a sentirse una niña ínfima, pero lo ocultaba.

Sabía que su madre había creado sangre, sudor, lágrimas e importantes horas de su vida para conseguir dinero para pagar aquella academia. Lo que era una verdadera proeza, ya que su madre era una mujer viuda que trabajaba como ama de casas a domicilio. Era una pena que ese esfuerzo se estuviera esfumando. Así es, en ese día cualquiera de 1979 la institución Nyrua echaba el cierre. Y esa era la razón por la que la niña estaba ahí.

¿Por qué lo de "internacional"? Muy sencillo, Nyrua era conocida por su inmensa biblioteca que aceptaba todos los libros del mundo. Desde lo peor de lo peor hasta lo mejor de lo mejor estaba en ese lugar y era, probablemente, lo que a Krista mas le gustaba, por no decir lo único. Poder perderse en montañas de sueños y fantasías con sólo abrir una puerta... y tan difícil que era encontrar la salida, pero a ella no le importaba. A sus nueve años, Krista sabía para que vivía: para la lectura. Muchas veces pensó en escritora de adulta. Pero la mayoría de las veces se echaba atras. Pues las historias que ella inventaba le parecían porqueria comparada con la de los autores famosos. Concretamente había un niño que inventaba historias que eran geniales. A ella le parecían las mejores historias del mundo.

Ese niño era Bastian Baltasar Bux. Krista recordaba con mucho cariño al niño dos años mayor que ella. Por eso la hacía muy feliz saber que la historia de Nyrua tocaba su fin, porque así volvería a casa, volvería a verle. El hijo del dentista Barney Baltasar era la única persona que le importaba en el mundo y con la única con la que se sentía segura. La última vez que lo vió fue cuando él tenía nueve años y ella seis. Tenía que empezar la escuela primaria y se tenía que ir a Inglaterra, no se quejó para su pobre madre no perdiera su sano juicio, pero estaba muy triste. Le costó mucho separarse de él, pero nunca lo olvidó y guardaba el recuerdo de sus historias como oro en paño. Le devía a él su amor por la lectura. Y ahora, cada vez que cogía un libro y lo leía se imaginaba a Bastian a su lado. No le costaba escuchar su voz leyendole el libro. Eso la reconfortaba. Claro que siempre lo imaginaba con los ocho años que él tenía cuando se separaron, pero sabía que, como ella, habría tenido que crecer y ahora tendría once años.  
Sí, de verdad, casí ni podía esperar a mañana para iniciar su viaje de vuelta a Alemania y unos cuantos días más para poder verle. ¡Ai! ¡Estaba tan nerviosa! Y eso era algo que jamás le había ocurrido si el nombre Bastian Baltasar Bux tenía algo que ver. Lo que le provocaba insomnio y por eso estaba ahí en mitad de la noche.

Dispuesta a entrar a cualquier precio en la biblioteca para "cojer prestado" un libro como recuerdo y, de paso, que Bastian sé lo leyera de verdad por primera vez en tres años. Krista sólo tenía nueve años, pero era muy decidida y pagada de si misma cuando nadie la veía.

Además, necesitaba entretenerse en algo que no le permitiese pensar que todavía seguía en esa escuela tan pretenciosa que hasta encargaba una nueva placa con sus últimós fondos donde añadía la fecha de ese año "1979". ¡Que gran año en el que volvería con sus seres queridos! Y también sería el año en el que unos sueños que ni siquiera sabía que tenía se harían realidad... si es que estaba dispuesta a aceptarlos, así como las consecuencias de ellos.

Entró tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, cosa que logró fácilmente, ya que ella era experta en pasar desapercibida. Aunque, a veces, le gustaría que no fuese así. Al mismo tiempo encendió una linterna, cuya luz la mostró a ella llevando un pijama que le había hecho su madre, unas zapatillas de Nyrua y su cabello negro recogido en dos coletas despeinadas, resultado de estar jugando con su pelo mientras se decidía entre hacer aquello o no.

Como dije, el lugar era enorme, tanto que Krista todavía no se había acostumbrado.

Se regaló a si misma la libertad de recorrer "los pasillos" de tan inmensa biblioteca con las paredes, y un poco de suelo, recubiertos de libros de todas las clases.

Con el paso de los minutos se dío cuenta de que no importaba cuánto recorrido andará: Su atención siempre se clavaba en un sólo estante. Nunca había estado en esa parte de la biblioteca y decidió que era un buen momento para hacerlo. Y eso la llevó hasta un libro bastante especial.

Era como si el libro tuviera una especie de magnetismo que la atragera irresistiblemente.

Cogió el libro y lo miró por todos lados. Las tapas eran de color cobre y brillaban al mover el libro. Al hojearlo por encima, vió que el texto estaba impreso en tinta de dos colores. No parecía tener ilustraciones, pero sí unas letras iniciales de capítulo grandes y hermosas. Mirando con más atención la portada, descubrió en ella dos serpientes, una clara y otra oscura, que se mordian mutuamente la cola formando un óvalo. Y en ese óvalo, en letras caprichosamente enlazadas, estaba el título:

**LA HISTORIA INTERMINABLE**

Las pasiones humanas son un misterio, y a los niños les pasa lo mismo que a los mayores. Los que se dejan llevar por ellas no pueden explicarselas y los que no las han vivido no pueden comprenderlas.

La pasión de Krista Katherine Karmichel eran los libros. Quien no haya pasado nunca tardes enteras delante de un libro, con las orejas ardiendole y el pelo caído por la cara, leyendo y leyendo, olvidado del mundo y sin darse cuenta de que tenía hambre o se estaba quedando helado...

Quien nunca haya leído en secreto a la luz de un linterna, bajo la manta, porque Papá o Mamá o alguna otra persona solicita le ha apagado la luz con el argumento bien intencionado de que tiene que dormir, porque mañana hay que levantarse tempranito...

Quien nunca haya llorado abierta o disimuladamente lágrimas amargas, porque una historia maravillosa acaba y había que decir adiós a personajes con los que había corrido tantas aventuras, a los que quería y admiraba, por los que había temido y rezado, y sin cuya compañía la vida le parecía vacía y sin sentido...

Quien no conozca todo eso por propia experiencia, no podría comprender probablemente lo que estaba haciendo Krista en ese momento.

Miró fijamente el título del libro y sintió frío y calor a un tiempo. Éso era, exactamente, lo que había soñado tan a menudo y lo que, desde que se había entregado a su pasión, venía deseando: ¡Una historia que no acabase nunca! ¡El libro de todos los libros!

No lo pensó dos veces, lo cogió y corrió, corrió como nunca lo había hecho. Ya ni le importaba el hecho de hacer ruido o no al cerrar el enorme portón de madera.

Llegó a su cuarto sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de que había salbado la distancia desde la biblioteca.

No podía esperar, colocó el libro encima de la almohada mientras ella se tapaba con las mantas. Así, con la luz de una bela en su mesilla de noche, la pequeña Krista comenzó a leer

**LA HISTORIA INTERMINABLE**

* * *

**WOW. Realmente aún no puedo creerlo. ¡Lo hice! ¡De verdad lo hice! ¡He empezado a escribir un fic de LA HISTORIA INTERMINABLE! **

**No sabéis cuánto tiempo llevaba queriendo hacerlo. Pero no se me ocurría una idea que me gustará y después de leer el libro por segunda vez en este mes ¡Se me encendió la bombilla!**

**He llorado, os juró que he llorado escribiendo esto. Nunca me había pasado antes, pero así ha sido.**

**Uff, ya basta de mi y pasaré a comentar algunas cosas. Lo primero, ¡Sí! Lo estoy escribiendo con la misma estructura del libro pero no será igual ¡Si no sería una copióna! XD**

**Pero sí, cuando Krista encontró La historia interminable, la narrativa es igual a la del libro. Pero eso es porque creó que Ende describió bastante bien esa parte (Bueno, describió bien TODAS las partes) y aunque le haya quitado un párrafo queda bastante bien. ¿No creéis? **

**Esa será la única copia del libro ¡Lo juro! **

**Aunque en el libro el padre de Bastian no tiene nombre en las películas se llama Barney, por lo que le dejé el nombre.**

**Nyrua es AURYN al revés. Lo digo por si nadie se dío cuenta, aunque espero que si. Con eso pretendo decir que el colegio de Krista es totalmente contrario a lo que AURYN significa.**

**Por último, si alguien se lo pregunta, Krista no es un OC. Se la nombra en el libro. Es la hija de la asistenta que el padre de Bastian contrato después de quedarse viudo para que se ocupara del hogar ya que él estaba en "otro mundo". También se dice que Krista era la única persona que había logrado tener una relación personal con Bastian y conocerle bien. Y también la única que escuchaba sus historias con gusto antes de irse a un colegio de Inglaterra. Así que pensé ¿Y si ella también fuese guardiana de Fantasía? Y como un poco de viene mal pensé que harían una linda parejita XDD**

**Espero que os gustara el capítulo, porque en verdad fue más difícil de escribir de lo que pensé.**

**Un saludo: Sta Fantasia.**


End file.
